Changes In Life and Opinions
by PotterTwins
Summary: Boy likes Girl. Girl doesn't "see" boy. Boy becomes a vampire. Boy tries to eat girl. Girl finally notices boy. Yay!


A/N/Disclaimer: It involves the town of SunnyDale still under Jonathan's augmentation spell. During the episode "Superstar" except Dawn exist in this & she's a junior in high school. I own nothing except Shawn Michael Arles maybe another one of his friends that I might invent later on.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was a warm afternoon in SunnyDale as the sun was beginning to continue its pace downward. Some of the students of SunnyDale High School were still hanging around the campus from after-school activities and such. Jonathan Levenson was standing by a tree waiting for the younger of the Summers sisters to finish her meetings for different clubs and walk her back home, at the request of the older Summers sisters. He didn't have to wait too long for after only a couple of minute's worth of waiting Dawn Summers emerged from the large building.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, ready to head home?" Jonathan asked the moment she got near enough to speak to. He was just finishing signing another book for yet another obsessed fan of his for doing one thing or another; it might have been purely because of his dark hair and dark eyes that most girls were going after on him. All he received in return was an admiring stare an enthusiastic nod from the young brunette, her blue eyes shining in the sun. They began walking but only got a couple of paces before being stopped, this time by a young man about Dawn's age but quite a bit taller.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Shawn Michael Arles was walking across the SunnyDale campus having just finished soccer practice. His blond hair that was usually done in a very specific way was now all over his face, partially covering his greenish-gray eyes. Today Shawn had a small pleased smirk on his face, which was unusual for him, seeing as he was usually so miserable. He had enjoyed his practice and was hoping to meet some of the few friends he had later that night at the Bronze. The teenage blond sped up his space deciding he needed a shower, after all, he couldn't be seen at the Bronze all sweaty, and out of breath.  
  
While walking in his hurried pace he managed to bump into a girl he recognized as Susie. Shawn made hurried apologies because during the collision they had managed to knock each other's book to the ground. She quickly accepted his apology and continued moving after she had gather some books into her arms. Within moments, Shawn found another reason to stop. In the middle of the large school lawn was the girl he was crushing on. Deciding he would have to talk to her sooner or later, he made his way up to her.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, how are you today?" Shawn started. He had one of his nervous smirks firmly in place. He was staring directly into the eyes of the blue eyed teen he was head-over-heals for. She was about to reply to the simply question but was interrupted by the older guy standing next to her.  
  
"Hey, is that my book? Would you like me to sign in for you?" Jonathan asked, quickly spotting his autobiography in the Jonathan-clad binder.  
  
This caused Shawn to quickly look down at the books in his hands. Sure enough, there was a binder covered in Jonathan pictures with the book Oh, Jonathan partially sticking out it. He smacked his forehead as he realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh no, I saw into Susie a moment ago. We must've grabbed each other's books when we got knocked over." Sure enough, right after he finished his sentence, Susie came trotting up to him with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Shawn, I think we've kidnapped each other's books." Susie annoyingly giggled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I was about to come and find you, here." Shawn responded. Quickly trading the Jonathan binder for his binder, that was covered in monster movie, vampire, and soccer pictures, oh and completely Jonathan free. After a short smile exchange, Susie noticed that Jonathan was standing right in front of her. Then the screaming began, as well as the asking of autographs. While Susie and Jonathan were engaged in a conversation of the book, Shawn made another stab at a conversation.  
  
"So, how'd you like theater class today, Dawn?" Shawn began, seeing as that was one class they had together and both seemed to enjoy. He was still gazing at the brunette's blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, it was fine, good as always. You?" Dawn replied, unaware at the boy's obvious infatuation with her. She was busy throwing glances at Jonathan.  
  
"I enjoyed quite a bit actually. I thought you performed your dialogue quite well by the way." Shawn said, throwing in a compliment in an attempt to bring some of her attention onto him. The slightly discouraged teen had noticed that the girl's attention was obviously on the mega-star standing next to her. Then again, it had always been like this, she never seemed to actually pay much attention to him, ever.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you." Dawn said still busy admiring the star. Somewhere deep in her mind, she had acknowledged the compliment and would've possibly blushed, had Jonathan not been there. Actually her mind was always on the adventures she was hoping to have every night. She supposed that if she even bothered to try to remove her mind from her escapade's that she would be attracted to the soccer-playing guy. He might not be the most popular guy on campus; but then again, she wasn't the most popular girl, so it wouldn't matter. She was vaguely aware of the quick farewell made by the soccer star.  
  
CHAPT. 2  
  
Shawn walked into the Bronze clad in his regular all black-and-blue ensemble rather than his soccer uniform he had been wearing earlier that day. The bouncer at the door nodded to Shawn, they were practically cousins. The young blond nodded back in greeting as he made his way to his friends sitting in a shady corner near the back. After a few moments of bone-crushing handshakes with his friends, Shawn took his seat behind an ice cold Pepsi. This was their normal routine, the four black/blue/green clad group would great each other then sit back and wait for the girls. And sure enough, within five minutes since Shawn's arrival, four girls, all dressed in black and purple, neared the table. Three of the four girls dropped on their corresponding boyfriends' lap, the fourth pulled over a chair and sat down next to Shawn. A small conversation was begun from which Shawn was completely unaware of.  
  
The blond teenager slowly and cautiously stood up and began walking to another table. He had silently watched as the object of his affections had entered the club and sat down, a tall older male with bleached hair accompanied her. Shawn walked up to the table and began talking.  
  
"W-Would y-you like to dance, Dawn?" Shawn stuttered. He mentally asked himself what was up with that, he NEVER stuttered. However, before she answered, the bleached blondie cut her off.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease, mate, can't you see she's busy talking! Come back later, or better yet, don't come back at all!" Shawn threw an angry look at the older male before hurriedly storming out of the club. In his anger, he managed not to hear Dawn shouting after him.  
  
~ * ~ Outside in the alley ~ * ~  
  
Shawn was furious! How dare that ass-hole do that to him! It didn't matter now, Shawn decided at that moment that he would give up on her completely. There was no way in the world Dawn would even give him the time of day now! So, attempting to calm himself down, he threw himself into the alley wall and leaned into it. Still attempting to catch his breath, Shawn watched as a petit blond, about his age, approached.  
  
"I saw what happened in there. You don't deserve to be talked to like that, he had no right." The pretty girl said.  
  
"That's none of your business, leave me alone, please." Shawn furiously begged. He watched as a sly smile came over the girl's lips and wondered what she was smiling at.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. You know, you have a lot of power. With the right amount of push, you could take that bastard on. Let me help you with that. Let me make you like me." The mysterious stranger was watching him, almost hungrily and Shawn wasn't sure if he liked that or not.  
  
"What do you mean like you?" Shawn dared to ask. Yet again the girl smirked. She moved toward him with the grace of a cat. Her eyes still locked on his, she lowered his collar and still not taking her eyes away, she bit his neck. Shawn was more than a little surprised, especially when what he felt, wasn't what he was expecting. He could feel the girl's lips sensuously wrapping about the puncture wounds her sharp smooth teeth had made. Then he felt a thrilling rush as she began to suck upon the wound, emptying him of his strength and energy, his whole life was emptying out of those two small holes. Then an odd feeling of becoming stronger yet weaker at the same time, there was also a small tingly feeling spreading through his body. This moment had barely lasted a couple of seconds when the vampire pulled away.  
  
"Oh, shit." She whispered before turning into dust and falling to the ground in a pile.  
  
Shawn was left to be staring, shocked, at none other than an almost as equally shocked Dawn. Shaw looked down at the pile of dust and ran, leaving a stunned Dawn to stare after him. After a moment, she kneeled down and picked up a guitar pick from the ground. Dawn was still stunned from finding a vampire sucking away at Shawn, so when the door opened and a girl came out shouting Shawn's name, she jumped.  
  
"Shawn, are you out here? I wanna go home! Shawn?" The girl shouted. Finally, the girl dressed in black and purple noticed Dawn. "Um, hi. Have you seen a blond guy, about our age wearing all black, a tattoo on his neck, oh, and he's, like, a million feet taller than me."  
  
"Uh, yeah, Shawn? Well, something happened and he ran away. I think he'd be better left alone for a couple of days, he, um, had an accident." Dawn nervously replied.  
  
"Oh my God! Did you do something to him? Cuz if you hurt him in any shape, way or form I'll-"  
  
"N-N-No, um, he, uh, just, something happened and he left, he probably just went home."  
  
The over-protective girl looked at Dawn curiously before nodding. "All right, thanks. Sorry that I went off on you like that, it's just, he's been . . . edgy lately and you know, he's very protected, anyway, thanks again." Dawn watched as the girl ran away. After a moment of staring, she looked down at the guitar pick again and noticed Shawn's initials on it, along with an addressed carved in extremely small letters. 


End file.
